The Glass Half Full
The Glass Half Full is a hypothetical character turned into QueueSS's friend who was betrayed over the span of a few minutes. Que has said that he would try to be better for The Glass, though we have yet to know if this is true. Influence on the Lore Its First Appearance gamerz128 had checked how long Que had been streaming for. It turned out that he had been streaming for a total of 6 hours 2 minutes and 32 seconds. Seeing this, Que said that he would end the stream pretty soon. gamerz asked if he would end up doing a 12 hour stream instead. Que told him that, believe it or not, he didn't want to stream until 12, to which gamerz replied with "I'm mean look Que. the glass is half full" it was supposed to be I not I'm autocorrect fucked me just go with it. Que told him that's not how he's supposed to use that phrase, but went along with it, though still not choosing to stream for another 6 hours, as he had a Super Smash Bros. Melee tournament to run the next day. gamerz told him that if The Glass wasn't there, then he may have not gotten so far with the QueueClicker game. Que responded saying that even if The Glass wasn't there, he would've still gotten as far as he has with the game. gamerz told him he wasn't being a very good friend to The Glass, to which Que said he would try to be better. Its Second Appearance and Becoming The Full Glass Que said he was about to end another stream after playing a few more matches of Lethal League online. gamerz decided to check the how long the stream had been going for. Although the stream had actually gone on for around a total of 4 hours, Que's internet cut out in the middle of the stream. Since QueueClicker requires Que to be streaming to keep the timer for the total stream time going, it had reset the time, saying he had been only streaming for around 2 hours. gamerz asked Que why he wouldn't go for 4 hours, saying that the glass is half full again. Que responded by saying that, with the other half glass they filled previously, they've made one full glass, which was good enough for him. Conversation Logs Disclaimer: There were other people in chat at the time, however these logs are only between QueueSS and gamerz128 with QueueClicker added for context. First Log gamerz: !uptime QueueClicker: Queue has been live for: 6 hours 2 minutes 32 seconds Que: Yeah we're gonna-we're gonna end this soon. It's been 6 hours so... gamerz: woah goddamn gamerz: what you dont want to go for 12? Que: Yeah, no, believe it or not, I do not want to go for 12. gamerz: I'm mean look Que. the glass is half full ("I'm" was meant to be "I") Que: The glass is half full. Uh I gue-I mean that's not really how you use that phrase, but I guess...makes sense. gamerz: so 12 hours right? Que: Uh no. Got shit to do tomorrow. gamerz: but what about the glass Que? think about the glass Que: Think about my event. Worth a little more than glass, huh? (chuckles) gamerz: mmmmm...maybe... gamerz: but...the glass... (Que sees what gamerz said and repeats it) gamerz: thunk about it Que. if the glass wasnt there for you, would you have finished QueueClicker? ("thunk" was meant to be "think") Que: Yeah, yes, I would have gamerz. What do you have to say about that? gamerz: uh well I can say that you're not a very good friend to the glass Que: (chuckles) Well that's unfortunate. I'll try to be better. gamerz: I'm putting the glass on the lore wiki and it's page is going to be very negative of you gamerz: that weapon can drive a man insane (referring to the Mind Control Ray weapon in the game Outer Worlds. He said this not knowing what the weapon was, and was only going off of the fact that shooting it at an enemy continuously made the sound of the gun's ray faster and higher pitched) Que: Ecks dee gamerz. gamerz: but, you know, if you had a glass half full... Que: (Laughing) Shut the fuck up gamerz! OF FIRST LOG Second Log (After Que lost a game of Lethal League online) Que: Damnit...so close. Alright, I think I'll play a couple more and I'll call it for today. gamerz: !uptime QueueClicker: Queue has been live for: 1 hour 59 minutes 33 seconds gamerz: but it's only been about 2 hours gamerz: like really only 2 hours Que? why not go for 4? I mean you know what they say. the glass is half full Que: (chuckles) Why not go for 4? Fuck you. gamerz: but Que...the glass... Que: The glass...well technically, so what we did is fill two glasses halfway. That is effectively one full glass, and I'll take that for the day. gamerz: oh FUCK you've got point. I've gotta add that to the wiki tomorrow OF SECOND LOG Trivia * The Glass Half Full is based off of the thought that it's generally better to look at something as halfway there or just over halfway rather than only halfway or less than halfway. Basically, to look at something neutral and to find something positive in it rather than negative. ** In reality however, it's halfway. So basically neutral. * The first coversation happened the same day as the Pokemon Roach Creepypasta was started, November 1st 2019. The second conversation happened on the same day as Points Revamp 2, November 6th. The correlation between these events is unknown.